


吃干抹净

by loarika



Category: table tennis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loarika/pseuds/loarika





	

“按您说的做。您把上衣脱掉吧。”张继科柔顺的回复，心跳得飞快。

马龙没多想，立马要上手脱掉衬衣。一只手盖在了他的手上，“我来吧。”张继科对着他笑了笑。

张继科的指尖轻巧的解开衬衣扣子，马龙哼哼两声，“很擅长嘛。”

张继科没说话，把衣服往两边拉，手指移动的时候仿佛不经意地划过马龙的乳尖，马龙颤了一下，脸更红了。

衬衣脱好，床上的马总裁全身都泛着红，不知是酒精的效用，还是因为那人指尖的温度。

“您趴好吧。”

马龙听话的转过身去，浑圆的小屁股包裹在白色棉内裤里，转身的时候扭了两下，张继科的喉结滚动了一下。

他俯身上去，手轻轻的揉捏起马龙的肩膀，一寸一寸向下，用指腹揉推，用手掌揉动肌肉，仿佛专心致志于按摩事业。

张继科倒没学过按摩，他也干不了伺候人的活，也就学别人给他按摩的时候手法，似乎也像模像样，起码，现在的马龙昏昏欲睡，意识不清。

张继科的手还在往下，小心的揉搓了小屁股一下，饱满的手感让他心猿意马，但偷看马龙皱皱眉，只能心不甘情不愿的继续按摩。

到了腿，这也太光滑了，张继科一边感叹，一边占尽了便宜，手在上面滑来滑去，偶尔捏捏，就能听到马龙喉咙里挤出的几声喘息。

他有点受不了了。

碰到脚的时候，马龙突然咯咯笑了起来，“太痒了，你别弄了。”

张继科拿开了手，“要不，您转过身来？”

马龙早迷迷糊糊了，随便一翻身，双腿大敞，胳膊一伸，任人“蹂躏”。

从胳膊按起，到肩颈，到胸前的两点，张继科坏心的用拇指揉搓了两下，马龙闭着眼只哼哼了两声。张继科胆子大了点，轻轻拨动两下。

“你干嘛呀？”马龙声音含糊，有点气恼的样子。

张继科咳嗽两声，乖乖继续自己的按摩工作。

张继科揉得手都酸了，还不敢占什么大便宜，虽然也算过足了手瘾，但还是不够。

狼性大发。

他推推马龙，没醒。又叫了几声，好像还是没有反应。

张继科心里一动，伸出手去，轻而易举地把内裤除去。他的动作放的很缓，很轻，生怕把人弄醒。

看着眼前的风景，张继科不禁咽了下口水。小马龙安安静静躺在两腿之间沉睡。张继科想把它唤醒。

他伸手触到，上上下下轻抚，偶尔逗弄一下顶端，直到它微微抬头。最后整个握住马龙的性器撸动，已全然不顾忌床上的人是否会醒来。

马龙虽然意识模糊，但仍能感觉到巨大的快感从身下传来，他低低地呻吟，朦朦胧胧睁开了眼。在张继科含入顶端的时候恢复意识，几乎不用再多什么技巧的舔弄，就射了出来。

张继科早有准备，把他射出的体液全部聚拢在手心，就着高潮以后完全放松的状态，一点点送入马龙的后穴。

一个指头的侵入还算容易，可当身体恢复机能，本能排斥的时候再想深入却十分困难，张继科急的满头大汗，他憋的太久了。

“你干什么啊……你别碰我……”马龙的声音里全是疲惫和羞恼。

张继科轻笑一声，“不是要潜规则我吗，我这…不是要干你吗？”

马龙脑袋昏沉的厉害，他想一脚踢开面前的人，想爬起来逃跑，却一丝力气也使不上，他无法判断现在是什么情况，甚至也不知如何应对。

而张继科的探索还在继续，马龙身体紧绷，无法再伸入，他便再次抚上阴茎好叫他放松身体，趁着不注意一寸寸开疆扩土。

马龙的脑袋短路，恍惚间觉得身下一阵痛楚，有个火热的物什顶进了身体。

最快的速度褪下裤子，踢到一边，张继科急不可耐的将自己早就挺立的性器送到准备好的小穴里。

带着火气，心里想着身下这人不知道潜规则多少人，有多少人操过这个身体，或者以前都是他上别人？张继科扯扯嘴角，妒火充斥胸膛，一点没有怜惜，直直捅到底。

马龙疼的流出眼泪，张继科也没好到哪里去，额头的汗沿着鬓角流下，太阳穴处青筋鼓起，他被夹的生疼，只能用两手揉搓着臀瓣想叫身下人放松。

马龙开始发出有些甜腻的呻吟，张继科知道自己找对了地方，便对着那一点狠狠戳弄，直顶的肠道来不及收缩，只知裹住捅进来的性器。

正要攀到高峰的时候，张继科突然停了下来，马龙慌张地睁开双眼，看到张继科眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，然后开口，  
“想要？”

马龙想说不，想摇头，但张继科缓缓退出又故意狠狠顶到那一点，他软了身子，只能低低地嗯了一声。

“这么骚？潜规则了多少人？多少人操过你啊？”张继科气血上涌，满心嫉妒却无从发泄。

马龙使劲摇头，“没有，我没有，你…你是第一个……”

张继科笑了起来，“没有？你知道我是谁吗？”

“樊…振东？”马龙小心翼翼的开口。

张继科冷笑，捏捏他的乳头，“错了啊，不知道是谁就让操。”

“明明是你…”把人上了还骂，马龙第一次瞧见这理。

张继科不再说话，下身开始不断进出，打断马龙的思路，他狠狠开口，“你看着我，我叫张继科，认错了，我今天把你操到记我一辈子。”

马龙被顶的只有嗯啊的声音，那种爆炸的快感让眼角的泪不断涌下。

“嗯…张…张继科，嗯，嗯，张继科…啊，嗯…我知道了，张继科……”他嘴里念着这个名字，一遍一遍，更诱得人想更使劲的享用。

张继科眼睛发红，撞击的一次比一次用力，听马龙念出自己的名字这种刺激，让他的性器又胀大一圈。

这种原始运动很难停歇，不知道换了多少姿势，直把马龙折腾得觉得后穴火辣辣的疼，才小声开口，“停下来，我疼……”

张继科看看身下，小穴的软肉被操得鲜红，内壁已经无力裹紧，马龙不断低低的抽气，才不甘愿的猛戳了几下，释放出来。他向马龙耳语“真想操死你…”

抽身而出，带出混着血丝的白浊，张继科才有点慌。马龙早就失去了意识，沉沉睡过去。


End file.
